Secrecy
by Akatsume
Summary: They found a way. [GaaHina] Sequel to Waterfall [Recommended that you read Waterfall first.] Romance.supernatural.action.adventure
1. Chapter One

No own no sue.

Secrecy

Hinata had no more tears. She had cried for Gaara; she had cried for herself; she had cried for what could've been. She was done crying. Although the knowledge that nothing could be done to bend the will of her father did anything but comfort her, she had to find something. She just had to. Crawling into bed numbly, Hinata paid no mind to the fact that she would be in big trouble if her father got wind of her last meeting. Sleep came hard and fast like a gunshot.

0oOo0

"_Who are you?" she asked the man. _

"_I'm… I'm not sure… Do you know who I am?" _

"_I don't even know myself right now, but I wish I could help you, sir."_

"_Do you have a name, girl?" _

"_Hinata. Do you have a name?" _

"_I think it's… Gaara. Yes, Gaara." _

"_Pleased to meet you, Gaara." _

"_Pleased to meet you, Hinata." _

_The red haired boy named Gaara smiled sweetly at her. Hinata's heart melted. _

"_I… I feel like I know you… Gaara…" _

0oOo0

An intrusive ray of sunshine awakened Hinata. Nearly swearing aloud at the fact that her dream was disturbed, she sat up in bed. Who was this boy?

"S-something with a g… Ga… Gato? Iie… Ga… shoot. I can't remember…"

Realizing that she had fallen asleep in her clothes from yesterday, she hauled herself out of her warmer-than-usual bed.

0oOo0

"Hinata-chan? It's not like you to be late for training…"

"Sumimasen Kiba-kun…"

She blushed at her former teammate. Kiba couldn't help but notice that she seemed a bit off today.

"Oi, Hinata, Daijobu?"

"H-hai, Kiba-kun.

Suddenly, Shino morphed in from nowhere in particular.

"Hinata. Kiba."  
Not another word was spoken throughout the entire training session. Team 8 has always kept a comfortable silence when training.

0oOo0

The rest of Hinata's day went slowly and painfully, each second only adding to her anxiety. She found that the most remedial of tasks became exceedingly difficult. For some reason, an unshakable sense of impending doom hung over her. Hinata's trip home was like a suspense film. It seemed as though every corner held a new, unspeakable evil. She had become anxious beyond words. The Hyuuga manor loomed before her. Gulping, she took the ten steps to the beginning of the cement stairs. Closing her eyes tightly, she counted each of the steps to the front door.

One… 

_Two… _

_Three… _

_Four… _

_Five… _

_Six… _

_Seven… _

_Eight… _

The door to her own house suddenly seemed very uninviting. Something was up. There was an aura. A bad aura. She yanked open the large double doors; her petite figure seemed ridiculously small compared to them. The cold, open corridor that split off into the main and branch houses made her every sound crescendo. She ran to her room, hoping that it would be somewhat more inviting.

"Hinata."

Her eyes closed tightly. That was her father's voice.

0oOo0

"Hinata, I hope you know why you're here."

She only nodded, though Hinata was sure that Hiashi could hear the quickened pounding of her heart from across the hall.

"You shouldn't have even been involved with that boy in the first place. I have suspicions that you're still seeing him. I checked your room last night. I haven't seen you since yesterday night. I don't know what time you got home last night, but I do know that you were not in your bed at 3 A.M."

'Three? But… I remember that my alarm clock said 12 when I got in last night…' 

Her fathers face was stern and reprimanding. The cold, empty air and the gray décor did nothing to help the tense atmosphere.

"Because I have no evidence to back this up, you're free to go. You've never disobeyed me before, so I'll also drop the issue for now. But, if he does anything to you, or if it gets in the way of your training, I shall have no mercy on either of you. Even if he is the Kazekage…"

He waved her out with a nonchalant flick of the hand. Hinata wasted no time.

0oOo0

oooh I know I haven't put in hoe they met in waterfall yet, but that comes in chap. 2, kay? I've planned this out. P.S. Gaara is OOC in the dreams.


	2. Chapter Two

No own no sue.

Secrecy: Chapter Two

New emotions swirled within Gaara on his journey over the sands. That night, he contemplated how complicated his recently simple life was getting. The council had chosen him to be the Godaime Kazekage a short time ago. Despite his age, he was wise and powerful beyond his years, hence his election. Until now, his main priorities had been advising Hinata, missions, and most of all, spending time with his siblings.

These new feelings confused him to no end, however. Love. What was 'romantic love', as Temari had put it once? She had explained that the love he felt for his family and friends was 'plutonic love'. She hadn't continued her description of 'romantic love'. Was the emotion he felt when his lips contacted with Hinata's… 'romantic love'? It felt a lot like his love for friend and family, but vastly different at the same time. The entire concept of love was still fairly new to him. He knew that challenging the entire Hyuuga clan was not only foolhardy, but would also worsen relationships between Konoha and Suna. He certainly wouldn't go that far for another taste, although his wild side disagreed. Confused and in need of 'rest', he appeared on the rooftop with the help of his sand. Closing his eyes, he began to simulate sleep.

0oOo0

At first, he thought it was another assassination attempt. He felt something hard and quick in the vicinity, ferocious like an outraged citizen. He did find it strange, however, that no sand shot up to protect him. His eyes closed harder in irritation before opening to a disturbing sight. He wasn't quite where he last remembered to be. It looked like his desert home. Sand formed a soft but rough carpet beneath his bare feet. Last time he checked he wore sandals outside. Last time he checked, he was also wearing something different than this. A loose white cloak, white pants, white everything for that matter. Thankfully, the style of Suna's traditional dress had been preserved. A persistent breeze blew, causing him to relax slightly. It was just like the sands of home. But the question remained. Where was he? His crystal green eyes scanned dark, starry sky and almost equally dark sands for an answer. He caught sight of something else instead. A cute, mousy-looking girl, sitting confused on the sands. She wore white clothing like him, only it looked like a loose sundress. Her medium blue/black hair swayed gently with the breeze. He could tell from her posture that she wasn't a bold type. Her distressed features turned towards him, and she seemed to relax and tense simultaneously. He was slightly startled by the odd color of her eyes as they turned to him.

"Who are you?"

"I'm… I'm not sure… Do you know who I am?"

"I don't even know myself right now, but I wish I could help you, sir."

Gaara wondered how he had communicated audibly without opening his mouth.

"Do you have a name, girl?"

He didn't quite know why he was interested, and besides, the thought had slipped out again without his permission.

"Hinata. Do you have a name?"

"I think it's… Gaara. Yes, Gaara."

"Pleased to meet you, Gaara."

"Pleased to meet you, Hinata."

Gaara didn't know what possessed him to do so, but he smiled. He smiled wider than ever before. How had this strange girl made him so happy?

"I… I feel like I know you… Gaara…"

0oOo0

As quickly as it had begun, it was over. Gaara almost moaned in frustration. He couldn't even remember her name.

"Gaara-sama! Sumimasen, Gaara-sama!"

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes: another messenger.

"Gaara-samaaaaa! You're due in Konoha for the initiation soon! We have but two days to get ready!"

His mind began working, although very slowly. Konoha. Initiation. Two… days? Crap. Hinata lives in Konoha.

_'Not that I despise the very thought of her, or anything, but I know that if I come in contact with her, there will be much trouble.'_

0oOo0

Finally, is letting me submit documents. It took them friking forever… Sorry, short chapter.


	3. Chapter Three

No own no sue.

Secrecy

Hinata crept slowly up the stairs. She was home late again. Her father would be pissed. She knew it. As she passed the kitchen, a disobedient floorboard squealed stridently at the sensation of her weight. The light-eyed girls winced and froze, holding her breath. Not a soul was about.

"Thank God…" She mouthed.

"Hinata. You're late."

"N-Neji-nii-san! A-Ano, gomen nasai, demo sa-" (1)

"There is no use continuing. My only desire is to know why."

He glared expectantly upon her, his gaze creating an inescapable weight. She gulped.

"I lost track of the time…your pardon, Neji. I was just sitting by the river." She suppressed her sudden swell of pride: she hadn't stuttered once during her explanation.

"Sou. (2) Goodnight, Nee-sama."

His footsteps echoed in her ear for a few painful minutes. Continuing her stealthy descent, she padded lightly upon the cold marble stairs. She turned a corner, seeking the sanctuary that was her room. Upon seeing the shoji door, she dashed to 'base', twirling through in a panic to slide the panel behind her. Her back connected with the delicate rice paper and bamboo; she exhaled heavily. Now for a bigger issue: Gaara would be in town by tomorrow. Somehow, that taboo made the prospect of seeing him again all the more exciting. Her 'forbidden boyfriend'. She chuckled at the thought.

0oOo0

"Gaara! Hurry your ass UP!"

Gaara couldn't resist rolling his eyes at the vulgar language of his sister. He finished his packing extra slow just to exacerbate her.

"Easy Temari. We'll be there soon enough."

"Shut up, bat fag!"

"Pineapple head!"

"BAT MAN!"

"CHEAP SLUT!"

"_Berabera, ne?" _(3)

The two elder siblings immediately stopped.

"Sumimasen, Gaara… he." (4)

Gaara said nothing to acknowledge his brothers apology.

"Saa." (5)

As he left, he noticed a peculiar black storm near Bird Country.

0oOo0

"What is that? It's moved from Bird Country into Kaze no Kuni.(6) This can't be good."

"Please, Tsunade-sama, we can alert Gaara-sama when he arrives, but please, take your calcium! You need to prevent Osteoporosis-"

"Shizune! I know! But I swear, I'm not that old!"

"Nobody will ever know besides me…"

"You sure? Cause' if anyone finds out…"

"I'm sure! I'll keep this absolutely confidential."

Tsunade hesitantly pick up the small white capsules.

"Shizune, mizu."

Faithfully, Shizune put the glass down on The Hokage's desktop.

She eyed both Shizune and the water before taking the pills begrudgingly.

"I only want to keep my Hokage healthy."

"I know."

0oOo0

1: sorry, but

2: I see

3: too much talking, yes?

4: sorry

5: now

6: country of wind


	4. Chapter Four

0oOo0

Adrenaline rushed through Gaara's veins, as though he was making a kill. However, killing was not his current desire; Hinata was. He wanted to see her, to hold her, to—yikes. Maybe not yet. But, the first two were correct. He leapt ahead of his siblings unconsciously. Konoha was only a few minutes away. Gaara was already searching for her chakra signature.

0oOo0

The brush ran slowly through her waist-length hair. Hinata sighed; why was she preening like this? Gaara wouldn't notice. She looked at her reflection blankly, fantasies playing in the reflected silver eyes. She could almost feel his silken touch across her collarbones, his chest against her back.

"Tadaima… Hinata-chan."

Hinata snapped out of her momentary trance. The voice echoed through her head for a minute more. It was Gaara's voice, smooth and dark like bitter chocolate. But, she had imagined it all. The room fell into place around her as she became gradually more aware of her surroundings.

The inauguration was to be held in half an hour, followed by a private banquet in the Hyuuga compound. A knock reverberated harshly from the shoji door of her room.

"Come in," she called.

"Kombawa, Imoto," Neji said, using the private nickname for her.

"Aniki. Do you need something?"

"From Hiashi," he said simply, handing her a package. She observed it closely, soon after hearing the door shut, followed by Neji's retreating footsteps.

She tugged lightly on the plain twine, unbinding the wrapping paper. The noise of crinkling paper fell in the large room, and she felt the softness of fabric beneath her hands. Hinata set down the package, unfolding the piece of paper that had been found just inside the wrappings.

The words 'Kazekage's Request' had been written on the first inner fold. As she pulled back the last fold, a seating chart came into view, drawn roughly but beautifully by hand. The large rectangle in the middle was flanked on all sides by smaller squares, each labeled with a name. She saw Gaara's name on one of the sides, and her own name was right next to his.

'_By his request… I was placed there.' _She flushed involuntarily. Setting the paper on the desk of her vanity, her attention was turned to the rest of the package. A sash of dark blue fabric met her eye; she recognized it as an obi. She brought it and the kimono itself to the bed, laying them out with the utmost care. The kimono was paper-white, and imprinted with off-white lilies, complete with tender yellow centers and soft green stems. In fifteen minutes, Gaara would be attending the festival and ceremonies, and an hour after that, he would be dining at her side. Excitement suddenly shot through her.

"I have to get this on!"

0oOo0

Gaara glanced down at the white and blue Kazekage robes he had to wear. His siblings were clad in black festival kimonos, and positioned at his side.

"Gambatte, Otouto!" Temari whispered, grabbing his hand. He only nodded in recognition. Tsunade sat calmly at her desk, the sleeve of her own white and red robe nearly covering her hand.

"This ceremony better not last long; I need a drink. Ah, why can't I just have a little before the inauguration?" She moaned.

"Because, Tsunade-sama, if you get drunk now, you'll have to speak in public like that!"

Tsunade rolled her eyes at Shizune.

"Fine," she grunted. Gesturing for the siblings to follow, she opened the window to her office, leaping over the windowsill and touching down on the roof.

"The stage is down that way. They're all waiting for you to commence the festival." She mumbled to the three Ninja after they had followed.

Gaara's ice-green eyes focused on the crowd below, gathered in a semi-circle around a large platform. Sighing, he stepped quickly thrice and leapt to the stage below, his robes ruffling upward at the hem upon his landing.

0oOo0

Hinata caught a side-glare from her father before pushing to the front of the crowd. A collective gasp shook the gathering in waves, said waves seeming to emanate from Gaara's form. He stood simply in the very heart of the stage, and although his posture remained aloof, an air of grandeur and superiority surrounded him. Another wave of shock rolled forth as he crossed his arms, and a timely breeze ruffled his bangs, exposing the tattoo on his forehead.

"Let the festival begin!" he called, throwing a single red rose (which came from nowhere in particular) into the air, thus commencing the festival. He watched the crowd come to life as they began to cheer and talk and dance when the band began. In the clearing, Hinata stood, looking almost depressed. Her eyes turned up to him, echoing sadness and love. He flashed her a tiny smile and jumped down from the platform lightly. Gaara took her hand gently, leading her into the festival.

0oOo0

"You—you're back. Finally." She whispered, more to herself than to him. He draped an arm casually over Hinata's shoulders as they walked through the festival. The mood seemed to finally influence the young Hyuuga, as a large grin was suppressed beneath her sleeve.

"I have something to show you." He said, eyes forward. Gaara led her away from the crowd inconspicuously, until they reached a fairly secluded area, where the din of festivities was only a distant whisper on the placid winds.

"Hinata, remember our first encounter? Not as Hinata and Gaara, but as mere strangers in the darkness. Do you remember?" he asked, sitting down on a nearby bench and pulling her beside him. Hinata only nodded. A strand of her hair found its way into Gaara's teasing fingers.

"The night was frigid," she began.

"The air was crisp, so deliciously cold in comparison to Suna…" Gaara added.

"I had come to escape the fickle demands of my family,"

"And I had come to sit and brood, in need of a new place to think,"

"Gaara, I remember bathing in the waters, and hearing you there,"

"I remember nearly begging you not to use your Kekkei Genkai, for if discovered, I would have been removed from my position as future Kazekage."

Hinata chuckled. The night was memorable.

"_Please! Please don't!" the voice cried. "I beg of you!" _

"_F-fine. I won't." Hinata responded, lowering her hands. __"But may I know why?" _

"_I am a secret. I will be revealed in time. If you try to discover secrets, they often disappear." He replied, I hint of warning in his silken tone. _

"_F-fine." She muttered. _

"_Why do you stutter so? Does something trouble you my child?" he wondered. _

"_Yes. Many things trouble me." She admitted. _

"_Speak." _

That night, Hinata poured out all of her troubles and frustrations without another thought, and the obvious insecurity that would accompany talking with a stranger was dismissed.

"Thank you. Truly, you improved my life." Hinata said presently. Gaara nodded.

"When I become Kazekage tonight," he whispered. "I'm sure even your father will approve. We can be together."

Hinata sighed in bliss.

0oOo0

"Neji. Find your cousin. The dinner will start soon." Hiashi snapped, irate with the duties of preparing such an event. "We must also introduce Kazekage-sama to his future wife." The clan leader mumbled to himself. So many things to do, daughters to betroth…

0oOo0


End file.
